The Blood of Over
by Regaliansoldier98
Summary: It's four years after the war of time, and Gregor thought he'd never go down there again. But when he's drawn down to the underland once more, he must make a choice. Over or Under? Rated T for violence and language. If you read it, you review it!
1. Chapter 1

The blood of over

Chapter 1: Post-traumatic stress

**Hey everybody, regaliansoldier98 here! I have decided to abandon the sinking ship that is ancient city, and begin a new story, which I hope has improved writing, as well as longer chapters ( Thanks for the repeated tips, guys). As always, reviews are appreciated (Seriously. Review.) Tell me whatever you think about the story, good or bad( especially good). On to the first chapter of **_**The Blood of Over**_**.**

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" he shouted. His loyal bond soared through the darkened cavern, and he thrust his sword through the rat's chest. Sensing something wrong, he immediately shouted, "Ares, get out of there!" but it was too late. The rat's claw grabbed Ares, and ripped the bat's throat out. "Ares!" he shouted. "Ares! Don't go, Ares. Don't go." He laid on his back, tears streaming down his face. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, and found himself in the High Hall of Regalia. "Perhaps he will remember past kindnesses and side with us!" Ripred snarled, but Gregor shook his head. "You want another war after everything that's happened? Well, I'm not fighting for either of you!" He smashed his blade, slicing both his hands in the process. "What'll it be, Luxa? Peace? Or war?"

"We will not have a treaty," she announced, and held out her hand. Ripred took it and Luxa intoned, "Ripred the gnawer, I bond to you. In life and death..." The image faded, and in their place, Gregor saw himself holding Ares's claw. "We're one, us two," Gregor heard himself continue. "In dark in flame, in war and strife, I save you as I save my life."

"Gregor!" His teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked around the classroom, confused. "What?" he asked. "I asked if you wanted to read the next stanza." she replied. Gregor's friend Thomas, who sat next to him shot him a worried glance, but Gregor just shook his head. "Sure," he said. "What page were we on again?" Several kids snickered. "Moron," one kid said. With using his heightened hearing, as well as Echolocation, he could tell it was the school bully, Jack Turner. A rubber band with a paperclip attached to it hit him in the back of the head. Balling his fists under the table, he managed to keep a neutral expression on his face as his teacher replied," Page 68, the second stanza of 'The Raven' . Please pay attention to what's going on in class."

"Right, sorry," he said, and began reading.

"Ah distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December; and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow, vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Gregor finished, and closed his eyes.

When the class had finished reading the poem, their teacher said, "As you can see, Poe dealt a lot in death, sorrow, and lost love. See if you can find these themes in his other work throughout this unit.

_Sounds like a cheery guy. _Gregor thought. There was no way he could make it through a whole unit about death and lost love. He had enough of that for a lifetime.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he missed the bell, and when he looked around, the room was empty. He hurriedly stood up and walked towards the door, but not before his teacher asked, "Gregor, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never better." Actually, he thought, I've been much better. But not for four years. Not since I left that place, left her. He turned and walked out.

As he was walking down the hallway, he ran into Jack Turner and two of his thugs. "Hey freak!" Gregor kept walking "Hey freak!" Gregor ignored him. Jack grabbed the front of Gregor's shirt. "I'm talking to you, freak. What's your problem, huh?"

"Let go of me, or you'll regret this. I'm not afraid of you, Jack. But the rest of the school is, and they shouldn't live in terror of you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your pathetic, weak little arms." Jack looked terrified, but suddenly his expression became smug.

"How 'bout this?" he asked, and pulled out a pistol. Immediately, Gregor pulled out of his grip, knocked the pistol out of his grip, and with one kick rendered the bully unconscious. Turning towards the other two, he said, "Run," and the two did. Several people saw this whole thing and headed in random directions. Gregor took off towards his house, running fast as he could.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw a text from Thomas. _Dude, _it said, _What the hell were you thinking? _Below was a video of Gregor knocking out Jack. When he saw it was on YouTube he shook his head.

"I'm dead" he muttered to himself.

"What were you thinking, Gregor?" his mom asked. We've already gotten a call from the office at your school. You're being called in tomorrow right away." Gregor sighed. "I'm not all that hungry, mom. I'm going to my room." His mother opened her mouth to reply, but he slammed his door. Sitting down, he pulled out Ares's claw, and cast his mind back. Back three years, to when his grandma was alive, and they lived in New York. They lived there for a year, but when she passed away, they moved out to Virginia. He frowned and cast his mind backwards further, to Hazard's party, four and a half years ago. Around him his room faded, and in its place was a well lit cavern. All around, there were people of all ages, but he focused on two in particular. In the center of the room, two children danced. The boy was awkward, unsure of what to do, but the girl looked like she was born to dance. She laughed, and they began to dance quicker. As they sped up, everyone else faded away, leaving just them. Around the room they danced, until they too were gone. Gregor took out a picture of the two, and he looked at his own face in it. When he put it down, he was in the museum, watching himself with Luxa. "Last picture," the younger version of himself said, and he murmured, "Last picture ever." A tear came to his eye, his room became its normal self, and he laid down on his bed. He was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood of Over

Chapter 2: A story

**Hey everybody, Regaliansoldier98 here. Yes, I know I just recently posted, but Christmas break is leaving me with a large amount of spare time. Come Sunday, I should get onto a regular posting schedule. (One of my errors with Ancient city was that I didn't have an update schedule, and so I wasn't very motivated to write.)Thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter (including the anonymous ones. Log in and don't leave anonymous reviews, people). I'm sorry, but I can't reveal the answers to your questions, you'll just have to read to find out. Now, let's get into the second chapter of **_**The Blood of Over**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUC. If I did, Ares wouldn't have died, nor would Twitchip, Hamnet, or Thalia. Also, I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy(the rights, not the movie. I do own the movie.)**

"Gregor?" the secretary in the main office called. Gregor, who was sitting on a chair waiting, stood up. "Principal Harper will see you now." A look of boredom crossed his face, and he replied, "Alright. Thanks." Then, sighing, he opened the door to the principal's office and walked inside. "Gregor Krieger, correct?" The principal asked. Gregor nodded, and she frowned. "You know, Gregor, I have been at this school 20 years, and I have never had a student put into the hospital like that. I see here that you have left class without permission on multiple occasions, mostly about medieval times, specifically warfare. To many it would seem as though you do not have the moral ability to fight anyone. But I think differently." Gregor shook his head, but did not reply. "Mr. Turner's family wishes to press charges, but frankly, I believe you deserve more. You should be in a detention center." As Gregor listened to her,his vision became red, and he had to fight against his anger to keep his rager sense in check. When he spoke, his voice had a harsh tone to it, and he nearly screamed at her, "You want to lock me up? Fine! Ignore the fact that I was almost shot!Ignore the fact that I was defending myself. But tell Mr. Turner not to press charges. Sure, Jack was hospitalized. But he deserves much, much more. He terrorizes everyone in this school! He pulled a gun on me! He is not at all innocent!" He turned to leave, but the principal said, "He did what?" Gregor's anger was replaced with annoyance, and he asked, "You called me in to tell me I should be in a jail without finding out the full story? He pulled a pistol on me! I was just defending myself. Ask anyone. Check YouTube, for god's sake!" The principal frowned, and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Krieger. My apologies. I will make sure to speak with Mr. Turner when he is back from the hospital. You may go." Gregor turned and walked out.

After that business, Gregor thought the rest of the day would be fairly normal, until he got to 6th period Geography. "Alright class," their teacher said. "As you know, we are finished with American geography, and so we are going on a field trip to one of the most famous American cities, New York." Gregor gasped, and bowed his head. Thomas, who was sitting next to him, glanced over at the noise and was shocked to see the pain in Gregor's eyes. "What's wrong?" he mouthed, but Gregor shook his head. Nobody else paid any attention, but Thomas saw Gregor's hands trace vertical and diagonal lines on the desk. The rest of the hour passed quickly, and so did seventh hour language arts, and at the end of the day, Thomas went with Gregor to his locker. "So, what's the big deal about New York? Didn't you live there before you moved out here?" Gregor nodded, but kept his focus on packing his backpack. "Is that where you got that claw you have around your neck?" Another nod. "Did you have any friends there?" At this Gregor paused. "I had a few," he said carefully. "I lost contact with a lot of them. But one of my friends, she was..." He trailed off. "Did you two go out?" Thomas asked him, but Gregor shook his head. "We couldn't. My parents didn't approve, and about a year before we left, I was banned from visiting her. I tried real hard to, sneaking out at night, lying about where I was going, but they always found out. I spent most of that year grounded." Thomas frowned. "I'm sorry. Did her parents approve?" Another head shake. "Her parents were dead. They died in a war when she was really young. She lived with her grandparents. Her grandfather and I got along well, but her grandmother and I didn't see eye to eye." Gregor slammed his locker shut and started walking. Thomas followed. "Will you see her when we go?" Gregor laughed. "I wish," he said. "I don't know if she even remembers me anymore. Besides, she doesn't live in the city. She lives a couple hundred miles away." Thomas nodded. "Are there still any friends you do keep in touch with?" Gregor shook his head. "My mom is still in touch with Mrs. Cormaci. She used to be our neighbor in New York. And Lizzie has a long distance relationship going, but I can't keep in touch with anyone. They're...hard to reach." He sighed. "Anyways, you wanna come over? I just got _Guardians of the Galaxy_ on blueray." Thomas thought for a moment, and said, "Sure. I don't have anything else going on. They walked out the doors and turned towards Gregor's house. "Race you." Gregor said. They both took off.

Three minutes later, Gregor got to the edge of his block and stopped in his tracks. "Damn it!" he muttered,and then got hit in the back by Thomas, who ran into him. "What is it?" Thomas asked. Gregor sighed and pointed to the news vans in his driveway. "That is not good."

Just walking up to the house, the two boys had to push through a group of reporters asking all sorts of questions, but when they got through the door, they were stopped by a reporter flanked by two cameramen. "Are you Gregor Krieger?"the reporter asked. He nodded. "Are you aware, Gregor, that you are being hailed as a nationwide hero by children suffering from bullies?" He shook his head. "You're an icon of anti-bullying. How does that feel?" Gregor just sat there, with his mouth hanging open, when Thomas said, "Alright, can't you see he doesn't feel like being interviewed right now? Leave him alone." Then, he grabbed Gregor's arm and pulled him past the reporter, who frowned and walked out.

"Thanks for the save, man. I'm not too fond of attention. There's stuff from my past I prefer remains undiscovered." Thomas thought for a second, and asked, "Does it have anything to do with her? Gregor hesitated, but said, "Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say?" Sensing just how serious Gregor was, Thomas nodded, and Gregor began. "Five years ago, when my family lived in New York, I fell through a grate on the laundry room. My sister Maggie fell too. Anyways, we met these giant cockroaches who brought us to the city of Regalia. The girl I told you about wad the princess of the city." Thomas's face showed how skeptical he was, but he still asked, "And you two fell for each other?" Gregor shook his head. "No, not at first. We hated each other. Her cousin was her only friend. She looked up to him, but he was a real bad influence. Anyways, I was the warrior of prophecy in that place. My first quest, I didn't even have a sword, but by my final days there, I single handedly killed the Bane, who wad a giant white rat. But as dangerous as that place was, I had friends there." His voice grew somber. "A lot of them died, including my best friend and bond, Ares. He was a bat, and the claw I wear around my neck is his. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but it did happen. Look." Gregor pulled up his sleeve and showed the network of scars running across his arm. "Those were caused by vines in the jungle. And under my shirt, going right across my chest, I have five scars. Those were caused in my final battle against the Bane, the one where Ares..."

"Died." Thomas finished. "I'm so sorry. How can you go to New York if It's going to bring back all those memories?" Gregor shook his head. "It won't bring back memories. I'm always thinking about it. The pain is already just as fresh as it was when I left." Thomas just nodded, unsure about how to react to something like that. "I'd better go," he said, standing up. He turned to leave but turned back. "I have one more question. What's her name?"

A single tear came to Gregor's eye, and he responded so faintly that Thomas could barely hear him. "Luxa."

**And cut! That's chapter 2, folks. Alright, I will most likely be posting once a weekend, possibly more often if I can. See you all next time. **

**Fly you high!**

**Regaliansoldier98**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A thought of rebellion

**Hey everyone, regaliansoldier98 here, with chapter three of **_**The blood of Over. **_**I will try to post regularly, but I may not be able to. See, I use a Surface to do all my uploads. Last weekend, it fell of the table, and the screen cracked. I don't have a keyboard, and the touch screen no longer works, so I need to find an alternative. Anyways, I will try to upload as frequently as possible given the circumstances. But now, we must get to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"What were you thinking, Gregor?"

Gregor sighed and bowed his head. "I don't know," he replied.

"Four years without an incident, and then you hospitalize someone. Do you remember what I taught you? Do not fight unless you must. Control your rager side, don't let it control you."

"I can!" Gregor protested.

"If you can, then why am I here? I am only here when you need me. If you didn't need me, I wouldn't be here, Gregor. Don't end up like me, warrior. Learn from my mistakes."

"I'm not the warrior," Gregor hissed. "The warrior is dead. I killed him."

"No, Gregor. You killed the image. Your warrior spirit carries on brightly. You must learn to control it, or you will lose who you are. There is a time for war, and a time for peace. You must learn the difference, just as Ripred did."

"I know what it is already," Gregor said. "But there's a fine line, Hamnet. You're right, I need to control myself, but I can't! Not here, not in Virginia. My memories cause torment, distract me all the time. I need to be back. Back to the underland."

"Then that is what must happen," said Hamnet. "I'll be back if you need me, Gregor." With that, Hamnet faded out of existence, and Gregor was alone, and lost in his thoughts.

Halfway through the night, he woke up to the sound of raised voices. Quietly, he walked out of his room to see what was going on, and was surprised to hear his name.

"There's no way he's going!" his mom nearly screamed. "He'll try to get back down there!"

Gregor's dad replied calmly, "And maybe he should. Haven't you noticed that he's not the same? He seems to be in a constant state of depression. When was the last time you saw him happy? Because it sure wasn't here. I know exactly when it was. It was at the surrender, four years ago. I know you're trying to keep the family together, Grace, but you need to let Gregor go. It's for the best."

"No!" She was shouting now. "He has friends. He'll get over that place eventually. All he needs is a little more time."

Gregor's dad shook his head. "No, Grace. He's never going to get over it, and I'll tell you exactly why. You remember the girl, Luxa, right? She's the main reason he can't leave. He's here, all right, at least in body, but I've been keeping an eye on him, and it's plain to see that his mind isn't. It's still below New York. Where he should be."

Sighing, Gregor turned around and walked back to his room, and said, "Thanks, dad. I'll take that as permission. Then, he laughed dryly, a laugh without any humor present, only sarcasm, and laid down to sleep.

The next morning, Gregor got dressed and walked out to the kitchen, where his mom was sitting. When she saw him, she said, "Gregor, your father and I were talking, and we decided that you can go on the trip. You will not, however, go back. It's out of the question. I'll make sure Thomas is keeping an eye on you."

Gregor sighed to himself, but said, "Fine. I gotta get going for school." He grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, heading towards school.

On his way, he stopped at Thomas's house, where his friend was already waiting. "So," Thomas said, "you're able to after all." Gregor nodded. "Are we gonna follow what your mom said," he continued, "or are we heading down there?"

At that, Gregor raised an eyebrow. "We?" he asked.

"Yeah," Thomas replied. "I'm your backup. You know, in case you get thrown in the dungeon again."

Gregor shook his head. "I'm not sure you should come."

"Too late," Thomas said. "You're stuck with me now. By the way, the field trip is in a week, so you'd better start figuring out what you need to bring, and we should figure out a plan. Then, once we're there, we meet outside your old apartment building, and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Gregor said. Thomas smiled.

**8 days later**

Gregor stood in the grass strip in front of their old building. Turning to the shadows, he quietly called, "Thomas, come on out. There's no one here."

Thomas stepped out and shook his head in wonder. "That echolocation of yours is ridiculous. Could I learn it too?"

"Keep on talking, and I'll stick you in a dungeon for a day or two. That's how I learned," Gregor mumbled. As he spoke, though, he stepped forward, opened the door, and walked down to the laundry room. Then, pulling aside the grate, he took a breath and jumped, his fall slowed by the currents, and he could use echolocation to see Thomas, right behind him. As he fell, his grandmother's last words rang in his head. _You can run from your destiny, but it'll find you eventually. The greatest question in life is when, and if you're ready._

Gregor finally understood what she meant by that. His mom spent much time running from the underland, but there was no way Gregor could stay away. Within a few minutes, he hit the ground, and heard Thomas land behind him. "Come on. Follow me. I'll show you the way," he whispered.

They walked through the tunnels, and soon entered the arena. As they did, all the bat riders stopped, and several guards walked towards the two boys. "Halt, overlanders! The queen will see you in a moment."

An angry look crossed Gregor's face. "I will see the queen now." He said.

"Why's that, overlander?" the guard captain asked sarcastically. Two guards drew their swords. Gregor just smiled. Then, he lunged forward, struck one of the guard's fists, shoved him backwards, and caught the sword in the air. "I am the warrior," he said. "I am he who called. My friend and I will see the queen _now_."

From behind the guards, a surprised voice said, "Gregor?" Two guards were pushed to the side, and Luxa stepped through. She ran forward, and stopped in front of him. "You came back!"

Gregor smiled. "Of course. You didn't expect me to stay away, did you?" Luxa took a step and said, "That's for leaving for that long," slapping him. Gregor winced, but then Luxa kissed him. In a softer voice, she said, "And that's for coming back." Her voice became louder, and she said, "You two ought to head to the baths, wash off the overland scent. We may have a treaty with the gnawers, but there are others who would wish you dead. Then, come to the high hall for a proper welcome. I'll make sure Vikus, Mareth, and Ripred all attend." She turned, and Gregor and Thomas followed her, when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Howard, who did not look at all pleased. _Crap! _He thought. _I'm in huge trouble!" _Shaking his head, he pushed it to the back of his mind, resolving to deal with it later. He continued on, into the city of stone, and a great wave of emotion swept over him. Four years of torture. Four years of depression, frustration, rage, all led up to this. He had returned home.

**And cut! Wow, Gregor returned a lot faster than I originally anticipated, but does it really matter? The important part is that he returned. Tell me what you thought of the story, and DON'T forget to review! That's all the time I have left for today. **

**Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen, Adiós, Arrividerci, Vale, Avtío, Zàijiàn, Do Svidania, and Sayonara.**

**Regaliansoldier98, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm back for another chapter of blood of over. Quick question, put it in a review or pm me; My friend and I are arguing about whether or not Shakespeare wrote the plays and poems. I say he did, my friend says he didn't, someone else did. What do you all think? Pm or review with the answer, but now, let's get to the story.**

"Welcome back, Gregor," Vikus said. They were all sitting in the high hall, Gregor and Thomas having just bathed. "Thanks," Gregor replied. It's good to be back. I think things will be quite a bit quieter around here with the bond in place."

Screaming echoed throughout the cavern, and Nerissa ran into the room. "Cousin!" she gasped. "Our founder...The archives..." She mumbled barely loud enough to hear. "He who stands both tall and pale, below him written future's tale...Around the neck, the bonded key...the archives..."

Shock was evident in everyone's faces, and Gregor and Luxa exchanged worried glances. Luxa then began tapping on the table, and Gregor realized it was the tree of transmission.

_Follow me, _Luxa tapped.

_Where to?_

_The archives. It's a collection of all written works. Just follow me._

Gregor nodded, and the two stood up. "Where are you going?" Vikus asked.

"Yes, where?" Howard asked, glaring at Gregor. Gregor swallowed. "Um... I need directions to the museum. I left something there four years ago, and I forgot the way." Howard looked suspicious, but did not express his doubts if he had some.

The two left the hall, and sprinted down the hallways, soon reaching the archives. "There!" Luxa said. The statue of Sandwich. Our founder, who stands tall and pale. Let's see what the future holds." Searching the statue, she turned to Gregor and said, "I don't see anything."

Gregor searched the statue, and noticed a niche in the pedestal that looked almost like a keyhole, but the shape was strange. "Why do I recognize that shape?" he muttered. "Wait..." He pulled Ares's claw from around his neck, and slid it into the hole. Then, he turned it, and a drawer opened up in the pedestal. Inside was a book. "I think we've found it," he said. "Now let's see what's inside." He opened up the book.

_June 19, 1798_

_Warrior,_

_As I write this, I soon will be dead. And as such, I write my final confession. Future generations of this city may hate me, and right they should. My prophecies lead only to death and destruction, yet one day, it will bring peace. I saw the future clearly. It was never murky, nor clad in rhyme. But those who read my prophecies will believe in them, and that is according to my great plan. For all the prophecies lead to the end of the war of time, to the bonding, the joining of races. But you cannot be influenced towards peace, and that is what the prophecies are for. Only you can embrace peace, see when it's time for it. But the people would need a nudge. So I wrote the prophecies, guiding those of my city to an ultimate destiny. If you read this now, you understand the atrocities I have committed, and why I did so. I don't ask for forgiveness, only for you to continue on with what you do, wage war, in order that peace may reign. As I age, my vision grows murky. Past the war, I can see only glimpses, enough to make one final prophecy. I know you tire of them, but for the good of the city, you must embrace the uncertainty. The contents of this page must remain private, to your eyes only. The city needs a leader, a king to guide them. Some may not believe you to be a good candidate, believe you will plunge the city into chaos. Yet it will strengthen the crown through diversity. I can see your feelings toward the queen, and I can see hers toward you. You will ascend, assuming you survive the final war. As for your weapon, ask the queen about the broken blade. My final vision is on the next pay. I may not survive the next week, and so I say good luck to you, and may you have peace. And warrior.. Beware the dissent._

_Over died,_

_The monster lost,_

_Surrender made,_

_With peace the cost._

_When some bond,_

_And others away,_

_In isolation,_

_Other stay._

_But ever present_

_Danger lies,_

_Young monarch,_

_Open long shut eyes_

_And see the betrayal_

_From own kin_

_Without over's blood,_

_A new queen will win._

_Evil blood,_

_A fount of lies,_

_Awaiting the moment,_

_The warrior dies._

_Both the blood_

_Of over, under_

_Both their worlds_

_Are torn asunder._

_Above for both_

_Is family,_

_Below, what once was_

_May once again be._

_A broken blade,_

_A shattered cage,_

_A reforged sword_

_From another age._

_Blade returns,_

_The owner too._

_Warrior, a choice_

_soon comes upon you._

_A choice between_

_two families,_

_Over or under,_

_What will it be?_

_A grasp of claw,_

_A closing of hand, _

_Darkness brings light_

_To the underland._

_Both the blood_

_Of over, under_

_Both their worlds_

_Are torn asunder._

_Above for both _

_is family,_

_Below, what once was_

_May once again be._

_A broken blade, _

_A shattered cage,_

_A reforged sword_

_From another age._

_The new blood's future_

_Remains to be seen,_

_A humble servant,_

_But of which queen?_

_To avenge alleged wrong,_

_Will you wrong the underland?_

_Weakness pairs,_

_Else take a stand._

_Ere long, a promise must be made,_

_A final oath, a final breath._

_A vow to uphold, no matter what,_

_Else underland's struck with a wave of death._

_Both the blood _

_Of over, under_

_Both their worlds_

_Are torn asunder._

_Above for both_

_Is family._

_Below, what one was_

_May once again be._

_A broken blade,_

_A shattered cage,_

_A reforged sword,_

_From another age_

Gregor's eyes widened as he took in the prophecy. "Luxa, look at this. He tore out the page addressed only to him, and handed her the book. As she opened up the cover, a soldier ran into the room. "Sir!Your Majesty! The fount has attacked the city! What are your orders?" Gregor turned to Luxa. "Organize the troops. I need a weapon and armor. Is the broken blade in the armory?" She looked surprised, but she nodded. "Yes. Ask Miravet for it. I'll meet you at the South wall. Gregor turned and ran out, the door, followed by Luxa and the soldier. Gregor took off one way, and the two turned off the other way. As he went down the hall, he ran into Thomas and two guards. "What's going on, Gregor?" Thomas asked. Gregor sighed, and said, "We're under attack. Hide somewhere safe."

"No way!" Thomas protested. "I'm coming with! I'm not staying behind, Gregor. I'll stay by your side." Gregor's brows furrowed. "Stay here! It's not safe!"

"Not gonna happen. I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." Shaking his head, Gregor turned towards the guards and said, "Put him in the dungeon, I'll come back for him once the city's secure." He continued on, with Thomas shouting behind him, "Don't leave me here , Gregor! Let me help!" He ignored it and continued on.

**And cut! The prophecy was so-so. It was ok, but I could have done better. Anyways, please review. **

**Ich denke mein Buch ist ganz gut. Und du? Kommentiert, bitte.**

**Signing off,**

**Regaliansoldier98**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**What's up, people? Regaliansoldier98 here for yet another chapter. Good news, I should be able to update more frequently. My phone OS just updated, and one change is that I can now upload files off the cloud or drive. To reply to your comment, JM12800, I did not mean to copy. In fact, my original plan was the claw or the broken sword. When I decided the blade was reforged, I settled on the claw, but I apologize for any coincidental copying. Now, onto the story.**

Gregor ran into the armory. Immediately, Miravet rushed up to him. "Good to see you, Warrior. Would you like a set of black armor, like last time?" Gregor nodded. "I also need the reforged blade." Miravet looked surprised at first, but she handed him the sword anyways.

"What's even going on?" Gregor asked. "I thought there was peace once Luxa made the treaty." Miravet nodded grimly. "Our attackers are from the fount. Recently, Stellovet took control, for Howard was at the hospital here. She has the backing of many in the fount and Regalia, because she opposes the queen and her gnawer allies."

Gregor shook his head. "That's not good. I need to get to the south wall right now, though. Do you know of any fliers who would be willing to take me?" Miravet nodded, and turned to a guard by the door. "Send for Erebus. The warrior is in need of a flier."

Gregor strapped his armor on as he waited, and within five minutes, a flier landed outside the armory. Pure black, the bat was massive, almost the same size as Ajax, Solovet's former brute of a bond. "Greetings, overlander," said the bat. "Be you the warrior? Be you he who once again calls?" Gregor murmured an affirmation, in shock of how much the bat reminded him of Ares. "I am he who is called Erebus," the bat said. "I have heard much about you from my mother. You and my father saved this land. Everyone owes you for killing the monster, and my father for his sacrifice, which allowed you to do so. Yet I see you still carry his legacy. I am proud to offer my services to you, warrior, bond of my father." A catch in Gregor's throat stopped him from responding for a moment, before he said, "I am honored to fight alongside you, son of Ares. Let's go, we need to get to the south wall."

The trip took about three minutes, but they finally landed on the wall, where Luxa and Aurora were waiting. "Luxa," Gregor said, "Miravet said that Stellovet is leading this army. Where is she? If we can cut off the head of the snake, the body will wither." Luxa pointed to the back of the advancing army. "There. Commanding the troops. It looks like Hero and Kent are with her."

"Leave it to me," Gregor said. As he turned, Luxa said, "I'll come with you." Gregor turned back. "Sounds great. It'll be just like old times."

Flashes of black and gold sored through the air, and soon the two had reached the back rank. They landed right in front of Stellovet's face, which twisted with anger. "Well, look who it is. Regalia's two biggest rats. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off kissing gnawers' feet?" Gregor drew his sword, and Luxa did the same. "Stand down, Stellovet," Luxa growled. "Stand down, or I will not be responsible for your death." Stellovet laughed, but stopped soon, when Gregor drew a dagger as well, and held the sword to her throat. "Stand down!" he commanded with such force Stellovet threw down her sword.

Gregor smiled with satisfaction, at least until a dagger was put in his gut from behind. He turned to see Hero behind him. Gasping, he smashed Hero's head with the flat of his blade, and Kent's head with the butt of the sword as the other brother came in. Then, he collapsed.

All around him was darkness, but he was not bothered. After four years, darkness was now an old friend. Stumbling around, he eventually found his way to the arena, where a flier sat alone. Gregor approached, and saw it was his old bond. "Ares!" he shouted in surprise. The bat turned. "You let me die, warrior. Luxa has nearly died time after time, Howard too. Hamnet died. Thalia died. Mareth lost his leg because of you. Henry died by your hand! You are no savior of the underland. You are a blight, bringing death and destruction to anyone near you. Even now, Luxa is injured. You are the cause. _Luxa! _Gregor thought, _are you all right? _This thought jarred him into consciousness, and he bolted upright in bed. "Lie down, Gregor," said Howard, who was bandaging his wound.

"Where's Luxa?" Gregor gasped. Howard frowned and replied, "She is in another room of the hospital. But that's exactly what I wished to speak to you about. I know you and she are close friends, but you must know, she is now sixteen. At this age, she is expected to marry and become queen. However, you and she cannot marry. I know before, when you were here, I disapproved of the two of you together, but I also know you, Gregor. You saved the underland, and all down here. You are loyal to those who owe your allegiance, and I am proud to count you among my friends. You would make a good king, but I fear the public would not approve. It would strengthen the fount's resistance force. Yet I still believe you and Luxa belong together. I remember when you left, she stayed, alone, for years on end in the museum. I believe she really does hold you dearly. If you left again, it would destroy her, so for the good of all, you must remain in Regalia."

Gregor nodded, but then remembered about the battle. "What happened? We won, right?" Howard smiled. "Yes, as soon as my sister was captured, the army was routed. She's now being held in the dungeon." Gregor immediately bolted upright. "Damn it! How long was I out?"

"Three days. Why?"

"Thomas is still in the dungeon!"

"Don't worry, Gregor. I'll go get him." Tiredly, Gregor nodded. "Thanks, Howard."

Five minutes later, Howard came back, a grim look on his face. "Sorry to tell you, Gregor, but your friend isn't in there."

"What! Where is he?"

"I don't know, but that's not the worst news. Stellovet is gone too."

**And cut! That's it for today, folks. I'll be back soon with the next chapter, but don't forget to review! **

**Tchsuß!**

**Regaliansoldier98**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey people of Earth, and those beyond our galaxy! Regaliansoldier98 here, bringing you the next chapter of **_**The Blood of Over**_**. No long intros, let's just get to the story!**

"What do you mean, gone?" Gregor asked. Howard shook his head. "I do not know, Gregor. I have a theory, but you would regret hearing it."

"I bet I will, but I've got to hear it anyways." Howard nodded grimly. "I suspect that my sister turned your friend against you. It was most likely quite easy, considering you put him in the dungeon." Gregor sighed. "How long until I can leave bed? I need to talk to Luxa about this. It seems to relate to the prophecy. "

Howard tuned in shock. "What prophecy?"

"You remember when Luxa and I headed to the museum, right?"

"What about it?"

"We lied. We actually headed to the archives. Ares's claw was a key to open a drawer in the pedestal of the statue of Sandwich. Inside was a journal, the last thoughts of his. I have a page addressed only to me, and Luxa has the rest. Inside is a prophecy, the only true one he ever wrote. The rest were written by him to fulfill the idealized future, one of peace, not war."

"You should be able to leave within two days. In the meantime, I'll have a chamber prepared for your use."

"Thanks," Gregor said, before passing out.

He sat up, and saw that Luxa sat across the room. "Are you feeling better, Gregor?" He nodded. "Yeah. Am I able to leave yet?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. We need your help in the council room. It would appear your friend has betrayed you, and we need help figuring out where he went. Howard's also coming, as he knows Stellovet better than anybody. We ought to stay away from him, though, because he's just going to lecture you about how we can't be together. I'd prefer not to go through that right now."

Gregor smiled. "No, we talked already. He approves of us."

"You must be joking."

"No. He believes that you and I should be together."

Luxa beamed and embraced Gregor, until he gasped out, "My ribs!" and she let go. "Come on," she said. "Let's get going."

As they walked down the hallway, she asked him, "So, are you thinking about bonding? I know Erebus would love to bond with you. What do you think?

"I don't know," Gregor said. "He reminds me too much of... you know."

She nodded sympathetically, and said, "Still, perhaps a bonding would be good for you."

Shaking his head, he sighed and said, "I don't know. Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

"Of course. The meeting is beginning soon, and we must get there quickly."

He nodded, they quickened their pace, and within a minute, they reached the council room. Suddenly, Gregor stopped in the doorway, shock on his face. Luxa collided with him, and he stumbled, but he did not turn around. In front of him, the council cowered in terror, and there was no doubt as to why. In the center of the room stood a platoon of soldiers in a defensive circle, surrounding and protecting Thomas and Stellovet.

**I'm to lazy to write an A/N, so don't forget to review, and I'm outa here!**

**Regaliansoldier98**


	7. Chapter 7

**What is up, people? Regaliansoldier98 here, and it's time for another chapter of **_**The Blood of Over**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this the past few chapters, but this is a fanfic site. If I owned TUC, do you really think I would be writing a fanfic?**

"The gnawers cannot be trusted." Stellovet stood at the center of the chamber. "They have tried for ages to destroy the humans. Why do we grant them mercy after the atrocities they have committed? They kill our citizens, threaten our lives. Why do we put up with them? We must have our vengeance. Let them pay for their wrongs in their blood."

Gregor found his voice and retaliated, "What of our wrongs? What of the atrocities we have committed? Did we not flood the garden, killing thousands? And what about the plague? What of that? The gnawers are guilty of mass genocide, I agree. But we all are just as guilty. What creature in this land is innocent? Not the gnawers, nor the twisters, nor stingers or spinners. But while fault may lie with others, the killers are at fault as well."

Murmurs raced through the room, and Stellovet glared at him. "You are a fool, warrior. You side with my cousin, no matter what she says. Her plan to make peace is doomed to fail. And Luxa, why do you negotiate with the rats? They killed your parents. Do you not owe them?Do you not wish vengeance upon them?"

"No, Stellovet." Luxa replied, steel in her voice. "My parents are dead. I mourned, but it is the past. Vengeance does not dull pain, cousin. It spreads it to more." At this, both Gregor and she drew their swords. "Leave, cousin, lest you find more than you can handle."

Stellovet looked rattled, but still she turned towards Howard. "Brother, you agree with me, do you not? You've seen first hand the destruction the rats have wreaked upon Regalia. Every patient you treat suffered by the claw of the gnawers. Side with me, brother."

Howard shook his head and drew his sword as well. "I am loyal to Luxa, and to the warrior. I do not betray my friends, sister. That is the difference between us. Or have you forgotten Henry?"

Luxa let out a gasp, and Gregor put his arm around her protectively, and leveled his sword at the soldiers. "Howard's right. Friends don't betray each other. I'm disappointed in you, Thomas. I thought us to be friends. I suppose I was wrong."

"I never betrayed you, Gregor. You betrayed me. I wanted to help you, and you had me locked in the dungeon for days on end. Sorry, Gregor, but you're no friend of mine."

"Fine. I was trying to keep you safe, so that you'd see your family again, but I guess that means nothing to you. Leave now, Thomas. If I see you again, I will kill you."

Stellovet said, "If any of you change your minds, you will find me at the Fount. Keep that in mind, in case you realize that you need a ruler who has your best interests at heart. Come on, Thomas. Let us leave this place." The Fount soldiers, Stellovet, and Thomas all stormed out of the room.

"A fount of lies," Gregor murmured. "The prophecy. The reforged sword, but what is the shattered cage?"

Luxa stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy Sandwich wrote! His sword is the reforged sword, and a fount of lies, and betrayal by your kin. This is what it means!"

"We need to warn the council." Luxa said, and turned to the gathering.

"This is outrageous!" one member of the council outburst. "Why do we follow her?Why do we wish peace with the rats, after all they've done? I stand with Stellovet.

Vikus glared at the speaker. "For shame, Tybalt! Why would you even suggest betraying your queen?"

Tybalt whirled on him. "Stay out of this, old man!You are her family! Of course you side with her!"

Gregor cleared his throat. "Alright, quiet down. I, for one, support the queen. We cannot take Stellovet's offer. It will tear the humans apart!" Tybalt opened his mouth to speak, but Gregor beat him to it. "If you wish to leave, you'll have to go past me first. Draw, sir. Draw if you wish to leave this room."

"Don't threaten me, boy! I have killed many for a lighter insult."

His hand dropped to his sword, but he saw a look in Gregor's eyes that he would never forget. It was a look of steel, showing all his time in the underland, and his time above the surface, four years of torture, and a responsibility to those under his protection. The traitorous councilman dropped his eyes and exited the room, shame evident on his face.

Gregor drew his sword and pointed it at the remaining members. "Anyone else?"

**And cut! Well, se y'all next time on **_**The Blood of Over**_**.**

**Signing off,**

**Regaliansoldier98**


End file.
